


Trust Me

by imogeline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogeline/pseuds/imogeline
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder than words.Or, Kaito and Kokichi and a light purple ribbon.





	Trust Me

Kokichi’s sitting on the bed with his pale legs tucked under him when he leans around Kaito to pull what looks like a long light purple ribbon from his bedside drawer. Kaito watches it flutter slightly before Kokichi gathers it in its entirety, pooling the soft looking fabric into his small hands. He offers no explanation for his movements, and his face remains bland—detached, almost—until he makes quick deliberate motions to pull the ribbon taut. 

He looks up to Kaito then, any disinterest in his expression vanishing in favor of a mischievous smirk that still manages to put Kaito on edge after all these years—particularly when it’s directed at him. 

Kokichi says, “Trust me?” and Kaito’s eyes dart between the playful gleam in Kokichi’s almost predatory gaze and the formerly innocuous ribbon in his hands. 

He tempers his casual rejection with the comforting placement of his hands on Kokichi’s waist—frowning at the way he still flinches just a little at his touch—drawing him slightly closer. Kaito keeps his voice casual, saying, “Depends what you’re planning.”

Kokichi clicks his tongue. “So you don’t then.”

“I believe in you,” Kaito says. “But not really whatever the hell you’re planning to do with that thing.”

“How rude,” Kokichi says. “And don’t call it ‘a thing.’ Blindfolds have feelings, too, you know.”

“No, they don’t—what.”

Kokichi responds with giggling and twists the ribbon around his fingers in what Kaito knows is supposed to seem playful but to him is only menacing. “A blindfold,” he says. “Jeeze, does Momota-chan need his ears cleaned? If you keep making me repeat myself, I might have to punish you.”

Kaito feels his face burn. “Don’t say shit like that when,” he gestures vaguely to the ribbon, “when you’re talking about fucking bondage.”

“Does just a blindfold count as bondage?” Kokichi hums, having the audacity to pretend like he cares about the answer. “I mean, I stole some of Iruma-chan’s handcuffs so if you wanna bump it up from a ‘maybe’ to an ‘absolutely for sure,’ we can. Well,” he sighs dramatically as he lets one teasing finger trace up and down Kaito’s chest. “As long as Momota-chan is too much of a coward, then we ca—”

“Reverse psychology doesn’t work on me anymore, asshole,” Kaito says. 

Kokichi raises an eyebrow and the hand on Kaito’s chest slides up to run itself through the stiff hair on the back of his head. It doesn’t escape either of them how much closer the gesture brings them as Kokichi licks his lips. “Uh-huh.”

“I-I’m serious!” Kaito protests.

“You know,” Kokichi leans up to him, and Kaito can feel the warmth radiating off his face brush against his skin. “It’s not nice to lie, Momota-chan.”

Kokichi pointedly bites his lip, and Kaito’s mind runs out of possible things to say as he feels his breath ghost across his face. They’ve known each other too long for him to be seduced this easily, but he still finds himself blurting out the first thing to come to him. “I’m not gonna kiss you.”

“Oh, Momota-chan,” Kokichi says, not even bothering to hide his amusement. “Now what did I just say about lying?”

He barely manages to murmur, “I’m not lying,” before Kokichi presses up against him. For all his teasing, Kokichi seems somehow honest in moments like these as he drapes one of his skinny arms around Kaito’s neck, the other gently petting his cheek, slight touches to encourage him to tilt his head to make the kiss better. 

Kaito lets Kokichi make his tweaks and adjustments as he just remains content to stroke his back and be kissed. Kaito isn’t sure when it finally dawned on him that Kokichi’s a control freak, but it makes him smile against his lips when it comes out in little moments like this when the other boy seems incapable of resisting the urge to micromanage even the minute details of their sex lives. The positions of Kaito’s hands, the way he’s sitting, the exact pace they’re going to move at—Kokichi only ever orders him around outright when he’s trying to be a brat, but instead directs him in little ways to make everything just so. 

Part of Kaito knows deep down that pointing any of this out would likely irritate Kokichi in a way that would result in stony silence and an empty bed instead of the intensity or passion Kokichi manages to provoke out of him in his own taunts. So he lets Kokichi guide him. Kaito doesn’t have a problem with it, not really, but, still, surrendering control without protest doesn’t seem quite right for their relationship either. 

There’s a process to these things. And that process necessitates Kokichi breaking the kiss with a soft breath and brushing away the hair hanging in Kaito’s eyes in a far too romantic gesture. He looks cute like this—just kissed, still just a little dizzy with Kaito’s touch that he could almost be mistaken for innocent. Kokichi brandishes the ribbon still fisted in his other hand with a saccharine smile to send Kaito’s musings crashing down around him. 

He says, “Trust me now?” 

Kaito sighs as he squeezes his eyes closed. “Fine. Just don’t do anything too weird, okay?”

Kokichi tsks, “that’s not trusting me, Momota-chan.”

“Just,” Kaito pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay fine. But you know you’re actually gonna have to communicate with me if we’re going to do this.”

Kokichi moves Kaito’s hand away from his face and places a rather condescending kiss on his forehead. “I was born to communicate. Now close your eyes.”

Kaito takes one last look at him—eyes tracing his familiar, too sweet features he could probably reconstruction entirely from memory—before complying. Kokichi giggles to himself as he wraps the soft fabric over Kaito’s eyes, and muses, “Momota-chan’s so cute when he’s making bad decisions,” as he ties the finishing knot with a kiss to his temple. 

“Ouma, I fucking swear—”

“Relax,” Kokichi says in a low voice suddenly very close to Kaito’s ear. He feels the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand on end as Kokichi’s breath ghosts over his ear, barely murmuring, “you promised you’d trust me, right?”

Kaito mutters back, “y-yeah.” Then his hands around Kokichi’s waist almost involuntarily grip the loose fabric of his shirt as Kokichi gently runs his teeth over the shell of his ear. 

Kokichi nibbling on his ear to whisper romantic or dirty or sometimes just plain weird things to him was a familiar gesture. But now with only darkness and the softness of Kokichi’s lips to guide him, the act feels intimate in a way that makes his breath hitch. 

Kokichi giggles as he continues shifting between lightly tugging with his teeth and running his tongue over the delicate skin, both making Kaito shiver just enough to keep him amused. His voice is breathy when he pauses to whisper, “well, I might be a liar, but even I know it’s awfully rude to break a promise, isn’t it?”

His hands stray down from Kaito’s neck, feeling out and giving sporadic squeezes to his rather toned shoulders and chest, the thin fabric of his T-shirt providing little protection from Kokichi’s wandering hands. Kaito can do little to respond other than to hold Kokichi closer, and he feels the other boy’s lips twitch into a smile when he wraps his arms tighter around him. He says, louder this time, “Momota-chan’s so cute.”

Kaito opens his mouth to protest and is met with an open mouthed kiss. He startles slightly at the sudden intrusion of Kokichi’s tongue brushing against his but recovers quickly enough to kiss him back before Kokichi can poke fun at him for just sitting there dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open. Kissing Kokichi is something he’s had enough practice in to fall into a steady rhythm, allowing him place to gather his bearings enough to act in any way other than just passively accepting Kokichi’s advances. 

And Kokichi seems fine with this, sighing softly as Kaito’s hand feels its way up his back and around his chest to finally run through his rather prickly cropped hair. The position they’re in is nothing out of the ordinary from their usual routine, but some part of Kaito seems to subconsciously register that Kokichi seems more relaxed. He’s in control of the situation but less domineering somehow. 

Kokichi always kisses him like he has something to prove—Kaito’s never sure exactly what or to who—but the usual strange guarded urgency seems missing somehow this time as Kokichi sighs into their languid kiss. 

His hands wander further down Kaito’s chest almost lazily until they reach the hem of his T-shirt. Kaito tries with little success to stop the slight flinch that overtakes him at the feeling of Kokichi’s cool fingers slipping under his shirt to run feather light touches across his bare stomach. 

In any other situation, Kaito knows there’s no way he would escape teasing, but Kokichi remains content to kiss him in peace and tug his shirt slowly upward. The cool air from the room prickles against his overheated skin, but Kaito still complies easily enough in raising his arms to let Kokichi pull it over his head and off on to the floor altogether. 

Kokichi doesn’t go back to kissing immediately and instead Kaito feels his rather light weight shift slightly to lean back away from him. “You know, Momota-chan,” he says. “Sometimes I’m really glad you’re trying to overcompensate for something.”

His words are enough cue to let Kaito know that Kokichi’s just sitting there, happily admiring his bare chest. They’ve both seen each other naked more than enough times to reach a level of relative comfort, but Kaito still feels a heat crawl up over his face and neck at Kokichi’s words. “Shut up.”

“But if I did that,” Kokichi says. “Then I wouldn’t get to see how cute Momota-chan looks when he’s embarrassed.”

Kaito knows this argument is pointless, but still he says, “‘m not cute.”

Kokichi lowers his voice again, saying just in the edge of Kaito’s hearing, “Agree to disagree,” and then Kaito feels the soft warmth of his lips on his throat. 

It catches him off guard enough that he can’t contain his gasp and fails yet further at keeping quiet when Kokichi abandons tender kisses to suck at the most sensitive part of his neck. That would probably be enough alone, and Kaito decides that the sudden feeling of Kokichi running his thumb in tight circles over one of his nipples is just cheating. 

His hands twitch slightly to fist themselves in Kokichi’s shirt and hair, trying to find something to ground himself. Without his sight, each flick of Kokichi’s fingers or twitch of his lips is a surprise, every movement sending intertwining jolts of pain and pleasure over him with a sharper strength than he was expecting. 

Kaito isn’t sure how much time passes, then, just lying back slightly on his bed, letting Kokichi kiss and tease him as he pleases. He feels a more concentrated heat beginning to build up over him that flares when Kokichi shifts to press his hips more firmly against his. With each moan that escapes him, he feels Kokichi grin against his skin or outright laugh before continuing to nip at his throat.

Everything feels just intense enough to keep Kaito on edge but move him no further towards any kind of relief. All he can do is tighten his grip on Kokichi’s hair whenever a bite lands a bit too roughly or he makes an unpredictable jerk with his hips. 

At one such instance, Kaito’s hand clenches and Kokichi stops altogether. Kaito wonders for a brief second what’s happening before he feels Kokichi’s small hands purposefully untangle his fingers from his hair. He doesn’t giggle over the correction, and says more to himself than to Kaito, “don’t like that.”

He pulls Kaito’s other hand from his waist and firmly sets both of them on to the bed, keeping them down with his defensive grip as he returns to kissing Kaito’s neck as if nothing had happened. Kaito mumbles, “Er, sorry. Didn’t know I was pulling that hard.”

For a second Kokichi acts like he didn’t hear him, and Kaito’s sure he’s just going to ignore him until the former mischievous tone returns to his voice. “I just didn’t know you liked it so rough. Noooo idea my Momota-chan was so kinky.”

“Hey—I-I’m not—!” Kaito squawks. “You’re the one who’s into fucking blindfolds!”

“I like them because,” and he feels one of Kokichi’s hands briefly leave his to tap a finger tauntingly to his nose, “they keep naughty Momota-chans in line.”

Kokichi giggles and Kaito scowls, though he finds it hard to be genuinely angry as the former lighthearted atmosphere settles back around them. He kisses at his collarbone for a while longer before Kaito finally says, “so is touching you off limits or can I do one thing?”

There’s a hint of irritation in Kokichi’s voice as he says, “I never said you couldn’t touch me. Jeeze, I’m not a stripper, Momota-chan. How rude.”

“Yeah, yeah, just let me use my hands for one thing, alright?” to accent his point, he wiggles his fingers still pressed down firmly on the bed under Kokichi’s hands. 

Kokichi goes quiet for one long moment before sighing dramatically as he releases his hands. “Fine, but make it quick. I have a very strict schedule for you tonight, you know.”

Kaito smirks. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

He’s vaguely aware that Kokichi’s sitting upright perched on his hips, maybe crossing his arms from the slight shuffling noises Kaito had heard previously. His first attempt to find him is clumsy, and he ends up prodding at Kokichi’s stomach and has to migrate his hand over his ribs to his scrawny arm. 

Kaito’s touch is firm in a purposeful way, though he’s careful not to squeeze too tightly as he runs his fingers up and down Kokichi’s arm, feeling his cool skin bristle with each soothing movement. It’s only through strength of sheer personality somehow adding extra pounds to his weight or inches to his height that Kaito occasionally forgets just how small Kokichi is. Small and pale with huge round eyes that make him look like a porcelain doll. He knows Kokichi hates it—for all he brags about his appearance, Kokichi hates anything that makes him seem weak. 

Part of Kokichi hates it when he’s gentle. Another part seems conflicted. Kaito feels the thrum of Kokichi’s pulse pick up against his touch.

Kokichi huffs, “is there a point to this?”

“‘m getting there,” Kaito says. He gives Kokichi’s shoulder a slight squeeze before brushing his hand down the length of his arm to take hold of his small boney fingers. He hears Kokichi beginning to say something else and stopping abruptly as Kaito gently presses his lips to his knuckles. 

Then he kisses the back of his hand, then his wrist, and Kokichi changes whatever he was about to say to, “Momota-chan is such a sap.”

Kaito grins on his next kiss creeping up Kokichi’s arm, pulling him closer for two more kisses on his forearm before one on the crook of his pointed elbow. He moves slowly, trying to make sure his fondness is expressed in each press of his lips or nuzzling to just take Kokichi in that he allows himself before moving on to labor his affections on the next spot. 

Other than his earlier comment, Kokichi remains pointedly silent during the process. Kaito rolls up Kokichi’s sleeve to kiss his shoulder and can’t help but think it’s a little sad how readily the other boy will admire his body but shy away from any attention to his own. He also thinks saying that aloud would be a one way ticket to having Kokichi flee the bedroom altogether, and he says what he can’t with words in one of his last kisses to the base of Kokichi’s throat. 

When he finally ends with Kokichi’s lips he notices the other boy’s face feels slightly warmer than before. Kaito would like to imagine there’s a blush on his pale features as he drawls out, “Fiiiiinally.”

He still returns Kaito’s kiss—far chaster than anything between them earlier—before parting after an acceptable amount of time to show he isn’t completely repulsed by the gesture. Kaito can’t help smile as he more gently runs his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, sweetly petting and stroking. Kokichi punctuates their kiss with, “Jeeze, Momota-chan, this is why I’m in charge. You almost put me to sleep back there.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Are you calling me a liar? You know how I feel about lies, Momota-chan.”

“Uh-huh.”

Kokichi huffs. “If you’re not going to take this seriously, then I’m not gonna help you get off.”

“What—you’re just gonna edge me for hours or something?”

Kaito’s aware he’s made a mistake when he hears the grin in Kokichi’s voice. “You think I wouldn’t?”

Kaito fumbles to cup Kokichi’s face with both hands—at one point awkwardly bumping his nose in the process—hurriedly brushing his cheek with his thumb in what he hopes is a pacifying manner. “H-Hey now, Ouma—Kichi, there’s no need to be fucking hasty or anything, right?”

“That’s right,” Kokichi says. He leans forward to kiss Kaito’s nose. “There isn’t.”

He moves away completely, leaving Kaito to direct his pleading to the air. “Uh, Kichi?”

Kaito hears him rummaging in his bedside drawer, and a quiet but still very clear sound of metal clicking against metal seems to echo inside his head. “Yes, Momota-chan darling?”

“What are you doing?”

“Well,” Kokichi settles himself back on top of him and presses one hand to Kaito’s chest to get him to lie flat on his back. “You just reminded me that now might be a good time for Iruma-chan’s handcuffs.” Kaito’s sure his entire face must be red as Kokichi giggles. “Still trust me?”

Kaito swallows. He had felt himself enough at Kokichi’s often contrary mercy with just the blindfold, and the clinking of metal as Kokichi toys with the handcuffs sends a wave of something—panic? excitement?—through his stomach. “You, uh, you have the keys to those things, right?”

“That’s not an answer,” Kokichi sing-songs. 

“I, uh,” Kaito sighs. “Yeah, yeah I do. But you also have the keys, right?”

“Yup!” he cheers. “I wouldn’t leave my dear Momota-chan here forever. Though, I guess that could be fun, too—”

“Ouma.”

He snickers. “Have I lost ‘Kichi’ privileges now?”

“If you leave me tied to this bed, you’re gonna fucking lose a lot of things.”

“Rude,” Kokichi says before picking up one of Kaito’s hands. “Threatening me when I was going to be so gentle to my dearest Momota-chan, too.”

He groans, and Kokichi giggles before bringing the back of Kaito’s hands to his lips, likely in an attempt to parody Kaito’s earlier affections. He kisses his wrist next, and slowly pushes Kaito’s arm back so it’s securely above his head and close enough to the headboard for him to warp the link in the cuffs through a space in the woodwork. 

Though Kaito puts up no resistance, Kokichi still pauses, and says, “You know, if you do only want the blindfold, I can work with that.”

“Ouma,” Kaito says, “Are you gonna force me to say I want to be handcuffed?”

“Well, if you’re into it, then—”

“I trust you.”

Kokichi stills for a far more expectant moment than before. Kaito feels cool metal circling his wrist as a response, then the quiet click of the clasp securing him in place. “Alright then,” Kokichi says finally as he slips the cuffs through the gap in the headboard so the other link emerges on the other side. “I guess we can have some fun now.”

He giggles mischievously, and Kaito is vaguely glad his eyes are covered so his suspicious expression over what just transgressed isn’t immediately obvious. Kokichi secures his other wrist and tugs to ensure the chain won’t snap if Kaito pulls at his restraints. The knowledge that he’s completely under Kokichi’s control sends a slight chill down his spine, and Kaito has to internally repeat his own words— _I trust you, I trust you, I trust you_ —to quell his panic. 

This doesn’t escape Kokichi’s notice. “Doing okay there, Momota-chan?”

“Just getting comfortable,” Kaito says a touch too quickly. “I’m gonna be here for hours or something, right?”

“Yeah,” Kokichi says nonchalantly, letting his hands stray down Kaito’s rather muscular arms to his chest again as he settles himself on his knees between Kaito’s legs. “Oh, and before I forget: the safe word is ‘Harumaki.’”

“No.”

Kokichi laughs and presses a kiss to the corner of Kaito’s mouth. “You’re no fun. How about ‘Shumai?’”

“How about ‘stop?’”

“Well, I’m feeling generous,” Kokichi says, shifting to tug at Kaito’s nipples again. Kaito gasps in response and hears the smirk in Kokichi’s voice loud and clear. “So I guess I can let you be boring on this.” 

Kaito involuntarily tries to move his hands, and the cuffs dutifully bite into his wrists. As Kokichi keeps playing with his chest, noticeably rougher than before, the first thing Kaito feels in the moment is a slight thrill rather than his suspected panic. Said feeling only increases when Kokichi dips his head to brush his tongue against the already touch sensitive skin, rightfully earning the moan that escapes Kaito when he bites his lip too late to stifle the noise.

Kokichi’s tongue and the edges of his teeth when he bites down softly working over him keeps Kaito’s mind far too occupied to focus on any self-consciousness or worry that had been consuming him earlier. The entire world is just Kokichi’s mouth and his hands trailing lower and lower down Kaito’s stomach, until his thumbs slip just under the waistband of his pants but no further. 

Kaito can’t help squirming and throws his head back, though the only result is Kokichi smirking as he begins to follow his hands with his mouth, leaving achingly slow kisses along the way. One of his hands keeps intently tracing the expanse of skin running between his hips, the other makes him jolt at the sudden squeeze of his inner thigh.

“Ou—Kich—” the attempt to say Kokichi’s name ends in a half stifled moan that earns him only giggling in response.

“Aw, is Momota-chan so worked up he forgot my name?” He doesn’t let up for a second as he sighs. “That’s disappointing, though maybe if I work extra hard I can get you to scream it later.” Kokichi’s hand on his thigh strays up to briefly palm him between his legs, causing Kaito to answer his question with another strangled moan. “That sounds like a yes to me.”

Time slips away from him again until Kokichi finally begins laying kisses on his hip, and Kaito abandons trying to keep himself quiet in favor of just evening his increasingly heated breathes. Kokichi’s hands alone are nothing short of torturous, occasionally dipping either low or high enough to provide him some friction before shying just a few inches away again or—even worse—back to their original place when he bucks his hip into his touch. Kokichi leaving the beginnings of what Kaito knows is going to be a particularly difficult to explain hickey on his hip is somehow one of the last things on his mind. 

His focus stays on the feel of Kokichi’s hand messaging his inner thighs—first rubbing intently at one leg then touching him for a only a moment before switching to the other. With Kokichi’s sitting firmly between his knees, the only result trying to move his legs gets is a laugh, and, “Next time maybe I should borrow some rope from Iruma-chan, too. Or maybe Shinguji-chan. Your thoughts, Momota-chan?”

When he’s not busy sinking his teeth into him, Kokichi’s voice provides a running monologue through the whole process, and he seems satisfied with Kaito’s moans or whines whenever he asks a question as if now is an appropriate time to have a conversation. Kaito catches bits and pieces of his rambling, and even though he’s already blindfolded, he still squeezes his eyes shut to draw enough focus to stammer out, “K-Kokichi—please…”

“Hmm?” he says. “Does Momota-chan want something so badly he’d interrupt me? Well,” his hand on his thigh moves, and Kaito feels absolute elation as it finally settles solidly over him. Keeping his hips still is impossible and Kokichi only giggles as he bucks into his touch. “I guess you have been pretty good, so I’ll give you a little present.”

Even with his panting and heartbeat blocking almost all sound, Kaito distinctly hears the sounds of Kokichi undoing the button on his pants, then slowly dragging down the zipper. He can’t help but let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine when Kokichi starts to tug his jeans off, though ensuring his boxers stay on. “Better?” Kokichi asks, and any chance of Kaito answering is cut off by him stroking him over the fabric of his underwear. 

The semi-direct contact isn’t perfect, but it’s heaven compared to Kokichi’s earlier torture, and with all the touching and teasing beforehand, it’s a rather short amount of time before Kaito feels the knot in his stomach building in even greater intensity. Kaito had heard before that some people chant their partner’s name as if worshiping them in bed, and while he doesn’t think that’s his exact line of thought, he had put together the brain power to say Kokichi’s name earlier and latches onto it as his body feels hotter and hotter.

Kaito’s increasingly erratic breath attracts Kokichi’s notice, and his movements slow to glacial speeds. In spite of everything, Kaito still feels slightly mortified when he can’t stop the whimper that leaves him. Kokichi giggles, though his voice sounds vaguely breathy when he says, “So cute. Hey, Momota-chan, have I ever told you how cute your underwear is?”

Kaito turns to bury his face into his arm to save himself any more humiliation and registers that he hasn’t kept as tight a control on his ability to keep any drool in his mouth as he would have hoped. He feels Kokichi shift, then a vaguely comforting kiss against his burning face. He presses his face tighter against his arm. Kokichi giggles. Kaito realizes he isn’t sure how much longer he can last before descending into a complete mess. 

And it’s a long time before Kokichi returns to his former speed. It’s a long time, and Kokichi doesn’t give him a word of warning other than, “this is getting boring,” when he pulls at the elastic waistline of Kaito’s boxers, dragging them off his hips in one fluid motion. Kaito gasps first at the cool air and then again at the feel of skin on skin as Kokichi’s soft hand finally wraps itself around him in earnest. He gives him one, two, slow pumps and then instead chooses to grip Kaito’s hips to give him better access to bite at his bare thighs. 

It becomes a pattern—Kokichi attends to him with frustratingly skillful motions, Kaito starts to feel his desire coil in his stomach, then Kokichi seems to find some other part of his body infinitely more interesting until he slowly migrates back. In each repetition, Kaito feels Kokichi move slightly faster and his body responds eagerly, building up quicker and quicker, leaving less and less time for him to cool down between cycles.

Kaito isn’t sure at what point he had began to actually quiver under Kokichi’s touch or when his eyes started to water from over stimulation, until he feels Kokichi’s hand cupping his face to begin a sloppy kiss that Kaito barely participates in. Then his small thumb runs over his cheek, brushing aside the tears that had managed to slip out from under the blindfold. For perhaps the first time since they began, Kokichi’s voice isn’t teasing. He mumbles, “You okay?”

Kaito takes a few deep labored breaths to steady himself, but forming anything coherent still seems beyond him. 

Kokichi prods again, “Momota-chan?”

Kaito isn’t sure whether he’s just embarrassed or stunned at hearing such genuine concern in Kokichi’s voice. But sorting out his emotions, let alone _Kokichi’s_ emotions requires focus he doesn’t have. Instead, he just manages a shaky nod.

“Okay,” Kokichi says, pulling away from him to rummage through his bedside drawer one last time. “I guess if I cut out the fourth intermission and the dance number, we could just skip straight to the finale.”

If any of that is supposed to make sense to Kaito beyond the world “finale,” he doesn’t know. Still, he repeats the only form of communication he thinks he’s capable of and nods again. 

Kokichi presses a kiss to his temple. He says, “Give me one second, then,” and then moves away from Kaito completely. The next sounds bleed together—what might be Kokichi finally removing some of his own clothing, a bottle popping open, more shifting—until he hears a shuddering sigh ring out clearly.

Any indication of arousal in Kokichi’s voice in gone the next second as he says, casual as ever, “Alright, ready?”

In the moments of relief Kokichi had given him, Kaito found his breath enough to mutter back, “y-yeah. Yeah.”

Kokichi’s hands delicately trace up Kaito’s hips, his nails just slightly scratching at his skin to make Kaito shudder. His hold tightens when he reaches his sides in order to enable what Kaito assumes is Kokichi swinging one leg over his torso to straddle him. Kokichi hesitates for one long moment, lets out another quiet breath, and then slowly begins to lower himself. It takes every ounce of Kaito’s self restraint not to thrust up into him, and even muffled against his arm lets out a hoarse moan louder than anything up to that point.

Kokichi lets out a shaky laugh. “You know that whole making you scream my name thing was a lie, right?” 

Kaito’s half aware Kokichi’s saying something else, but it seems to melt away along with the rest of the world in favor of the tight warmth finally moving over him. His head feels too clouded with an ecstasy that only gets better and better as Kokichi gradually settles himself onto him. Kokichi sighs quietly when they’re finally flush together, and Kaito’s mind goes blank of everything except pleasure when he rolls his hips. 

He hears Kokichi hiss and feels the bite of his nails against his sides when he lets his hips buck into him. He stops moving altogether at Kaito’s sudden movement, then shifts to hold Kaito’s hips down as he rocks again, setting a gentle, deliberate pace. In contrast to Kaito’s breathy stream of moans, Kokichi remains absolutely quiet, only letting out an almost inaudible gasp when he finds his own pleasure. Some small part of Kaito not completely consumed by lust regrets the blindfold then—he’d like to see Kokichi’s face, if he could. 

But after everything, it’s not long before Kaito feels his body working itself up again, the heat pooling over him, the muscles in his core tightening and begging for relief. When he’s not talking endlessly, Kokichi is quiet as a mouse in moments like these, and a slight up tick in their otherwise steady rhythm is Kaito’s only clue about close he is.

Kaito’s breathing because rougher, and Kokichi seems to tolerate the erratic thrusts and jerks as control slips further and further away from him, and he’s not sure if he’s cursing or saying Kokichi’s name or just letting out a wordless moan when he finally finds his release. It feels as if every muscle in his body tenses and relaxes and sparks with something hot and electric, while Kaito swears he actually sees stars. His high consumes him—the only thing he sees is darkness, hears is his own heavy panting, feels is elation. 

Kokichi keeps riding him through it, trying to get himself as close as possible in the moments before Kaito completely runs out of energy. Kaito’s skin is alight with sensitivity, and each touch as Kokichi repositions himself—removes one grounding hand from Kaito’s side to assist him in pushing himself over the edge—sends scattered sparks over him 

There’s another quiet gasp, and Kokichi’s slides off him. Kaito loses track of his movements completely then. He distantly hears shuffling, footsteps, maybe the sink from his bathroom turning on, but Kaito processes none of it. The coolness of the room begins to creep back over his exposed skin, and his heart thumps hard in his chest and his ears as his breathing slowly comes back under his control. 

He hears a click and feels Kokichi’s lithe fingers brushing his wrist. It takes Kaito’s still clouded mind a second to realize what’s happening before he experimentally tries tugging on his former bindings. There’s nothing—no metal, no resistance—and he brings his hands down to drag the blindfold off his face. Somewhere in those few moments as he tries to sit up and pinpricks scatter down his arms after being held in place for so long does reality set back in.

Kaito props himself up and registers he’s covered in sweat, his face is a mess, and a very pleased, fully clothed Kokichi is sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, happily swinging his legs back and forth. Kaito groans and tries to cover his suddenly burning face with his hands when Kokichi reaches out to quickly bat them away. “Hey, I’m still in charge, Momota-chan.”

Kaito starts to shoot a glare at him and stops when he takes in Kokichi’s own sweat slicked bangs and flushed face. It fades altogether when he notices what looks like a few slightly damp washcloths piled in his lap. Kokichi says, “You’re not out of your trusting me contract yet until we’re completely done. And you wouldn’t break your promise, right, Momota-chan?”

To punctuate his words, Kokichi begins attempting to pad his face with one of the washcloths. He still puts up strangely little defense when Kaito tugs it out of his hands, mumbling, “can do it myself…”

“Fiiiine,” Kokichi drawls. “But,” he brandishes the remaining washcloth in his hands. “Maybe I can still help you out. After all, I’d say I did a pretty good job taking care of you earlier, and you _did_ keep saying how you wanted more, so…”

Kaito’s cheeks flare with color. Shifting his legs does inform him that there is a rather uncomfortable stickiness there that should probably be taken care of relatively soon. Kokichi smirks, and Kaito swipes the other towel from his hands. “I can fucking do that, too.”

“But I wanna help!” Kokichi whines, his bottom lip trembling dramatically. “I already put your gross clothes in your hamper and got you a glass of water, a-and—!”

He breaks out the waterworks, though, Kaito’s far more bewildered as he blinks his eyes and actually looks around the room to realize Kokichi’s telling the truth for once. “You… didn’t have to do all that, you know.”

Kokichi’s sobbing vanishes as he tilts his head. “Huh? Of course I do! Taking care of your sub is what any good dom would do.”

Kaito’s entire goes red before he can even fully process Kokichi’s words. “W-what!?” he splutters. “I-I’m not—you’re not—Ouma, what the fuck is—”

Kokichi’s snickering cuts him off. “Man, Momota-chan, you’re lucky you look so cute when you blush. Otherwise it’d get boring watching you fall for every little lie.”

Kaito just sighs and takes the moment to escape by pressing one of Kokichi’s washcloths to his face. Its coolness provides much needed relief, and no longer having dried drool running down his chin is also always a mood lifter. 

There’s still the familiar lilt but Kokichi’s voice is softer. He says, “Does Momota-chan need a break from teasing?”

“No, I—” Kaito blinks. “Are you… worried about me or something?”

Kokichi hums and shuffles to circle behind him, placing his small hands on Kaito’s shoulder blades. “Should I be?”

Kaito frowns. The small moments come back to him—the things that are maybe the words Kokichi can’t say. Then he feels Kokichi hands begin to press at his back, particularly at his neck and shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“Fishing!” Kokichi chirps. “What do you think I’m doing, Momota-chan? By the way, how are your wrists—do I need to sue Iruma-chan for giving me bad handcuffs?”

“Didn’t you steal them?”

“Details, details.”

Kaito rolls his eyes and continues cleaning himself off in silence. Kokichi keeps massaging his back, humming nonchalantly and chattering mostly to himself. It’s peaceful, and when Kaito turns to catch him in the small act of kindness, Kokichi leaps from the bed to rummage through Kaito’s drawers, asking him if he wants fresh clothes or would prefer to sleep naked like a pervert or something, jeeze, Momota-chan. 

When he returns, Kaito catches him by the hand, and Kokichi squirms away when Kaito tries to kiss it. He still stays at his side, going off about how Kaito needs a shower, and how he’s lucky he has someone like him looking out for him, about how next time he’ll have to get an actual quality product. 

The last one is accompanied by a tentative glance, trying to wordlessly gauge if there will be a next time. Kaito smiles, feeling exhausted but happy as he more successfully pulls Kokichi into a hug this time around. 

Kokichi squirms and whines, and Kaito knows he’s just going to have to trust in the little things to know how much he cares.

**Author's Note:**

> there's been a lot of kaito/kokichi lately which makes me really happy and i wanted to try contributing something!


End file.
